Winter Rain
by Queen Mist
Summary: ONESHOT I think... I think I'm in love. Yukina didn't know. And it hurt her more than she could imagine. YH


**SUMMARY: **ONESHOT "I think... I think I'm in love." Yukina didn't know. And it hurt her more than she could imagine. YH

**Disclaimer: **... Anything but the plot is not mine.

**Author's Notes: **This is my very first fic for Yu Yu Hakusho, so please be nice! c:

* * *

"Don't!" She was crying.

Hiei stopped. She was crying for this bastard? Tears leaked out of her eyes, and they fell to the ground pearls. He clenched his fist, almost suffocating the man he was holding. This bastard was not worth her tears. Hiei willed himself to calm down. There will be time to kill this piece of trash later, but right now he would do everything to stop her from crying.

"Don't cry," he almost ordered. He needed to be harsh to curb the urge to touch her cheek and wipe away her tears.

She blinked innocently at him, but her tears turned to soft whimpers. She grasped his arm and gazed up at him almost adoringly. He almost backed away.

"Who are you?"

His eyes widened as he looked at her. Gods, she was beautiful. He never had the chance to see her again, but now she was here. He couldn't speak, he couldn't breathe, and he honestly thought he was very near on having a heart attack just by looking in her eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked again.

He averted his eyes away from her, looking down at Yusuke and that stupid fool, Kuwabara. Did he want her to know? Did she want to know? He glanced down at his arm, where she was clutching him tightly to prevent killing that pudgy man who hurt her. His skin suddenly felt tingly all over.

"I'm with them," was all he could say.

She nodded as if in understanding, and she glanced at the people down as well. She saw Kuwabara's injured state. "I need to heal him!" And she went to rush out. Before she could go, however, he spoke.

"Hiei."

She stopped, turning to look at him, her head tilted to the side. "I'm sorry?" She looked almost ethereal in the light.

"My name... is Hiei."

And a beautiful smile blossomed in her lips. "Thank you, Hiei-san." And she left.

* * *

"Ne, Botan-san..." 

Botan glanced up from reading some files that twerp Koenma wanted her to read. "Yes?" They were currently staying at Kayko's house, seeing as Yukina needed to find a house first. Kuwabara offered, but everybody save Yukina and Hiei shot his offer down with a glare. Hiei almost looked ready to kill.

"I..." Yukina flushed, fiddling with her fingers. "Um... what do you know about, um..."

"Who, Hiei?" Botan teased.

Yukina's head shot up in surprise. "W-what? No! It's not him! I was-" At Botan's amused look, Yukina sighed. "Hai, Hiei-san then."

Botan grinned, set down the files, and moved from her position at Kayko's desk to sit at the bed beside the Ice Princess. "Okay, while Kayko isn't here, spill."

Yukina sighed again, fingering the shirt that Kayko lent her absently. "It's just... there's something about him that makes me want to... to know him more."

_'Hmm...'_ Botan mused. _'Must be the blood.'_ "Really?"

"Yes. And it's not just that. I- wait. Wasn't I the one asking a question?"

Botan shook her head. "I'll answer later. So spill."

"Um... ok. I feel so safe around him, and sometimes I wake up wanting to see him. I want to be near him every minute every day and..." Yukina bit her lip in nervousness. "... I don't know what to do." she finished quietly.

Botan raised an eyebrow. _'I don't think that's still the blood. I think we have a really BIG problem here...' _"Are you in love with him?" she asked carefully.

"WHAT!" Oh, Yukina knew she was as red as tomato. In spite of the situation, Botan giggled. She never saw the Ice Princess blush that hard before. It was cute.

"Well, are you?"

"I... I don't know, Botan-san."

Botan flopped down on the bed after that declaration. "I first met Hiei when Yusuke was just new in this job. Together with Kurama and some weird demon, they stole three dark and precious artifacts from Koenma." She sighed almost ruefully. "He even tried to take Kayko once." At Yukina's almost hurt look, she added hastily. "But not THAT way! It's just... he wanted to get back at Yusuke so... anyway, I don't know much about him really. You probably need to ask Kurama." At this, Botan flushed almost imperceptibly. Yukina didn't notice.

"I don't want to ask Kurama-san... he might tell Hiei-kun and then he'll hate me!"

"Hiei'll never hate you." Botan assured quickly, seeing the downcast look on the woman's face. "And since when did Hiei-san became Hiei-kun?" she asked slyly.

Yukina gasped. "I-I'm sorry! It just slipped out of my mouth and-"

Botan laughed. Yukina smiled weakly. A few moments later, Yukina suddenly burst into tears, and the room was full of crystal pearls. "What's wrong?" Botan asked, alarmed. If this gets back to Hiei, Botan knew not even Koenma could save her from the demon's wrath.

"I think... I think I'm in love."

* * *

"You look stunning, Yukina!" 

The ice princess blushed under Kayko's appreciative stare. "Um... thank you, Kayko-san. But it was all your doing actually."

"Oh nonsense!" the brunette said warmly. "Kuwabara will absolutely fall head over heels over you!"

Yukina bit her lip nervously, glancing at herself in the mirror. They were going to a party organized by Koenma. When asked why, the prince would just shrug and say, "Because I want to." Botan was absolutely glowering over the boy's arrogance, she mused. Her jade-green locks were let down, and she was wearing a dark blue- almost black- kimono which had silver butterfly designs on it. At Kayko's teasing comment, she glanced at Botan, who simply wiggled her eyebrows at her. She flushed deeper.

"Well," Botan interrupted, smirking. "Let's go. The boys are probably waiting."

* * *

Yukina flattened herself against the wall to look as inconspicuous as possible. Koenma's party was crowded. A lot of people, most of which she didn't know- and she was pretty sure even Botan didn't know, were here. When they had arrived, Kayko was swept away by Yusuke, Botan by Kurama, and she by Kuwabara. They had been dancing for quite a while, but Yukina always found her eyes straying towards the entrance door. She met Botan a while ago. 

The blue-haired lady had said, "I don't think he's coming. He rarely goes to this kind of occasions..."

Feeling depressed all of a sudden, Yukina had excused herself from Kuwabara and- to her current predicament. Her nose wrinkled when someone drunk passed by her.

"Not enjoying yourself?"

She started and whipped her head towards the sound. Yukina literally felt her breath catch in her throat. It was Hiei, and he was wearing his normal clothes, except that it was of a dark blue color that matched hers. She smiled weakly at him. "I just..." she took a deep breath. "I just needed some fresh air." Gods, it felt good to finally see him again.

He shrugged coolly. "Where's Kuwabara? I saw you dancing with him the whole time."

At this, she blushed crimson. "I-I don't know." Wait, he had been watching her? "Where were you?" she blurted out quickly. When he looked at her in surprise, she bit her lip in embarrassment. She should have NOT asked him that.

A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, and her knees weakened. Oh gods, he was smiling at her! "Missed me?"

She opened her mouth to retort, but she snapped it shut. She was going to say yes. Raising an eyebrow, he suddenly produced a white rose out of nowhere. She blinked when he gave it to her. "What's this for, Hiei-san?"

"You're just full of questions, aren't you?" He was terribly amused. When she didn't reply again, he sighed. "I saw Yusuke give Kayko one, and Kurama and Koenma give Botan one each. That Kuwabara didn't get you anything so..."

Pause.

"... and you look rather nice." he finished uncomfortably.

She simply nodded, staring at him once again with wide, almost adoring eyes.

"Can I talk to you just a second?"

Her heart thumped loudly in her chest. Maybe... He turned to leave, and she suddenly felt the urge to hold him. Her hand shot out to grab his. He stopped, looked at her, looked at their joined hands, but he didn't pull away. And so he led her outside by the gardens. She sat by the fountain while he stood in front of her, his hands cradled by hers. When he didn't speak, she looked up at him inquiringly. "Hiei-san?"

"There's something you need to know, Yukina."

She nodded, smiling softly. It was the first time he said her name. He pulled his hand from her grip and knelt in front of her, his hands cupping her cheeks. Her eyes widened, her breath quickening. "H-hai?"

"I... I'm-"

His hands were so warm, and he was so beautiful up close. It was out of her mouth before she could even think. "I love you."

He started, looking at her oddly. And then he leaned in to kiss her forehead. "I love you too," he softly murmured. She was so happy she could burst! She leaned forward to kiss him until-

"... because I'm your brother."

And then everything was awash with her tears.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sorry! I didn't know what to do! is it okay? did you like it? please let me know! I can't believe I made this fic almost incestuous... oh damn. read and review. thanks! 


End file.
